


Meeting the Friends

by pezithecupcakenthusiast



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Youtube RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Jack's not a YouTuber, M/M, Panic Attacks, he meets Bob and Wade for the first time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 18:30:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pezithecupcakenthusiast/pseuds/pezithecupcakenthusiast
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack was really nervous. His boyfriend's friends Bob and Wade are visiting them and he has never met them before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Friends

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is the first story I have ever written. English is not my native language so if you find any mistakes or have any tips for me on how to improve my writing skills, please let me know.  
> I hope you enjoy the story.

Jack was in the bathroom looking into the mirror. Nothing looked right. His hair was a mess, his teeth were too cooked, his eyes looked just terribly boring and his face was all blotchy and red. Jack ran his hand through his hair, messing it up even more. He felt his eyes prickle with tears. Why today? Couldn’t he have looked terrible on any other day? Why’s it gotta be today? When Mark’s friends came over to visit. He has never met Bob and Wade before. Needless to say he was nervous. What if they left immediately because of how ugly he was? Or what if they didn’t like him at all and Mark broke up with him? The first tear made its way down his cheek. He couldn’t handle this. He sank down on the floor and pulled his knees up to his chest, just sitting there and trying to hold the tears at bay.

Mark was in the other room, editing one the videos that he prerecorded for the time Bob and Wade were gonna be there. He was looking forward to seeing his best friends again. But he was also a bit nervous about them meeting his gorgeous boyfriend Jack. Of course he’s told them a lot about him. In fact Mark can hardly talk about anything else. But who could blame him? Jack was the light of his life. Mark’s attention was ripped from his editing when he heard a small thump coming from what he thought was the bathroom. “Jack? Everything okay, babe?”  
When he didn’t receive any kind of answer he stood up from his chair to go investigate the noise.  
Soon he reached the bathroom and what he heard shocked him. Cause he didn’t hear his boyfriend’s Irish accent or giggles that usually sprouted from him. No. He heard light sobs. And that broke his heart. Jack was always full of energy and the younger man was always happy and laughing. What could have happened to bring him down like that?

Slowly as to not startle his boyfriend Mark opened the door. The sight before him was heartbreaking. Jack was sitting with his back against the wall, knees pulled to his chest and sobbing quietly into them. His arms were wrapped around his knees and the smaller man was shaking with every sob that burst from his lips. “Oh Jack” Mark made his way to the wall his boyfriend was sitting against and sat down next to him. He wrapped his strong arms around Jack and pulled the man into his chest. That seemed to have broken the dam as Jack was now sobbing loudly into his shirt. Mark didn’t say anything. He just stroked the lovely faded green hair on Jack’s head and held him tightly. Occasionally he would press a kiss into the floof of hair or on Jack’s forehead. After about 20 minutes the sobbing calmed down to hiccups and sniffles. Mark tried to move Jack away from his spot on Mark’s muscular chest. Tried being the key word. As soon as Jack knew of Mark’s intentions he clung onto his slightly taller boyfriend. He didn’t ever want to leave the safety of Mark’s arms. 

Mark complied with Jack’s silent wish, tightening his hold again. They continued to sit in silence until the only sound in the room was their breathing. For a minute Mark thought that Jack fell asleep but then he felt the tiny Irishman shift and sit up properly. Instead of looking at Mark though Jack stared at the floor. “Jack? What’s the matter, baby?” The other man didn’t answer for a few minutes but when he did Mark’s heart broke for what felt like the hundredth time. “What if..what if they h-hate me?” “Oh baby. They won’t hate you.” Mark tried to reassure his boyfriend. “But..I’m stupid and ugly and they will hate me and then you will hate me and you will leave and I don’t want you to leave. Please don’t leave.” Jack was starting to cry again. Mark being the amazing boyfriend that he was jumped right into action at Jack’s obvious distress. He place one of his hands on Jack’s cheek and after turning his head to face him he wiped the tear away. “Okay. Listen up baby boy. They won’t hate you. And even if they did, which they won’t, I would never hate you and I would definitely never leave you. Not ever. Nu-uh. Not happening. And what’s that bullshit I hear about you being ugly? I’m sorry, love but have you looked into a mirror recently? You are gorgeous beyond belief. Like I’m having trouble controlling myself every time I see you. You are just so goddamn beautiful and handsome and stunning.”  
Jack had a small smile on his lips. While he didn’t fully believe Mark it was very sweet of him to say all those nice things about him. “That’s not true. I’m hideous. My hair looks stupid and my eyes are super shitty and I…””Sush up, babe. Your hair does not look stupid. It’s always really fluffy and it makes you look adorable as fuck. And if you ever dare say that your eyes are super shitty I will slap you. They are gorgeous. And I always get lost in them cause they are so pretty. Just like you.” To get his point across better Mark lent in and kissed Jack softly on the lips. The hand that was still on the Irishman’s cheek started caressing it. “Feeling better?” “Maybe if you kiss me again”. Mark did just that.

 

Two hours later

The doorbell rang. This was it. Mark is going to open the door. Bob and Wade are going to come into their home. And they are going to stay here the whole weekend. Oh god. 

Jack could hear three voices from his place on the couch. Two unfamiliar ones and Mark’s familiar deep rumble. One of the voices was quite high, like his own voice. Whereas the other was deeper (although not as deep as Mark’s). He didn’t really comprehend what was being said though. The Irishman was currently too busy trying to calm his rising nerves. The sound of footsteps coming closer and three figures entering the living room didn’t really help him with that process. Jack stood up nervously rubbing his sweaty palms on his jeans. He shakily made his way over to were the other three people were. He only had a few seconds to study the unfamiliar men. But it was enough time for Jack to get an outskirt of who they were. Both of them were tall, really tall. One of them was also quite big. To the tiny Irishman they were a bit intimidating. But both of them had smiles on their faces and looked overall really friendly and nice. Besides Mark wouldn’t be friends with douchebags.

“Hi” was the only thing that came out of Jack’s mouth. It was said quietly, which was totally unnatural for him. Well usually.  
Luckily those two were in fact nice and smiled at him. “Hi, Sean. It’s really nice to finally meet you. I’m Bob in case you didn’t know.” Jack was a bit overwhelmed and didn’t really know what to say. Back when he first met Mark at PAX South he never imagined that they would become friends, much less boyfriends. And even though he’s been living with Mark for the last 3 months he never really thought they would get to the point where they met each other’s friends. But apparently they were at that point now. And Mark’s best friends were right in front of him looking him up and down, silently judging him because he wasn’t anywhere near good enough for Mark and fuck did he know that. He was a lousy fanboy that had a degree in hotel management but worked in a bookstore because no way in hell could he actually manage a hotel. Jack could feel his breathing speeding up and if he didn’t do something soon then he would have a full blown out panic attack. In front of Mark’s friends. He didn’t want this.  
Mark seemed to have realised what was going on as he swiftly wrapped his arm around Jack’s shoulder and pulled the younger man into his chest. He pressed his lips into Jack’s hair and whispered reassuring things to him, encouraging him to breath. 

While Mark was doing the whole comforting thing, Bob and Wade hovered behind him. They were unsure about what to do. Would it be better if they left and gave the couple some space? Or should they say something to lighten the mood or to reassure Jack? They silently agreed to just stay quiet and wait.  
They didn’t have to wait long because Jack was calm in a matter of minutes. Bob could tell that he was clearly embarrassed. It wasn’t hard to figure out though by the way that Jack hid his face in Mark’s chest and clung desperately onto the half-Korean. Bob took a step forward, gently placing his hand on Jack’s shoulder, ignoring the flinch from the small man. “Hey, are you okay Sean?” The only reply that came was a muffled “Yeah”. Surprisingly it was Wade that broke the awkward silence that filled the room. “Bob and I are going to put our stuff in the guest rooms. That cool?” Mark’s answer came instantly. “Sure. Go ahead.”

So the two guest did just that. Grabbing their respective suitcases and bringing them to the guest rooms they’ve been staying in before. Back then Jack wasn’t a part of Mark’s life yet. Once Wade put his suitcase near the bed he went to Bob’s temporary room. The bigger man was sitting on the bed, apparently waiting for him.  
“Soo..That was something.” Bob just silently nodded. Wade sat next to him. “He seemed quite nice though.” “Yeah. And he’s cuter than I imagined.” Wade agreed. Mark had told them so much about his boyfriend. Both Wade and Bob tried to make a mental picture of the guy that seemed to have stolen Mark’s heart. However they imagined him to be taller and not as skinny. And definitely not as quiet. Mark had always said that Sean was loud and energetic and shouting or screaming about something constantly. So far they haven’t seen a whole lot of that. “Mark really loves him, hmm?” Bob didn’t need to say anything, because both of them knew. They knew from the way Mark always talked about Sean like he was the sun that kept the whole universe alive. They knew from the way Mark held Sean in his arms at the very first sign of distress. They knew from the way Mark calmed him down in a matter of minutes. They just knew from the way Mark looked at the Irishman. The two friends continued to sit in silence for a couple more minutes. “Think it’s safe to go back out again?” Bob nodded and stood up, making his way out of the room, closely followed by Wade.

When they reached the living room they saw a sight that melted their hearts. Mark and Jack were on the couch, Jack seemed to be asleep, sitting on Mark’s lap. His head was resting on Mark’s chest and the taller male held him tightly and protectively in his arms. Quietly as to not disturb Jack’s slumber the two made their way to the couch sitting down next to Mark.  
Soon enough the three old friends started up a casual conversation about anything that came to their mind. The subject of Jack’s panic attack was ignored, none of them wanting to bring it up with Jack completely unaware next to them.  
Over time their voices became louder their laughs harder to hold in. It was no surprise that the youngest man was woken up. But instead of awkward silence that Jack was positive would be there, laughter filled the room as Bob and Wade proceeded to tell Sean every embarrassing thing that Mark had ever done in his life. The Irishman soon warmed up to the two taller males and told them things about him. Like his whole name and his age, where he worked, what his hobbies are and so on.  
Before they knew it it was early in the morning and all four of them went to bed, excited about the next day. 

And as Mark held Jack in his arms, spooning the younger man from behind, Jack thought about the two individuals that he got the honor of meeting today. They were nice, super nice. And Jack was almost positive that they would become great friends eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys want you can leave me suggestions on what I should write next.  
> Have a good morning/day/night/whatever.


End file.
